Chika Kurosawa
Masuchika Kurosawa, '''otherwise known as Chika, is an original character made by User:Numbuh 6.13, and is an Ouran Academy student. She, like Kari, is 16 years old, albeit acting like four years old. As part of the Michikari Club, Chika is known as the 'white haired ''yuki onna, and is usually seen in a traditional snow-white kimono with a red obi tied in a butterfly fashion. Appearance Chika is a pale skinned Japanese-American girl, with a height of 5 ft. Her hair is sometimes described as honey gold like her mother's, but she admits to it being dyed, and that her hair is actually a pale white. Her eyes are sky blue. Chika's hair is usually let down up to her shoulders, but sometimes she will wear a headband. During school, Chika wears the ordinary Ouran High School uniform. Chika is the fashionista of the duo of Chika and Kari, and thus her wardrobe contains more casual and stylish clothes than Kari. Usually it consists of casual clothes and almost-skimpy dresses, but most of them are pre-approved by her parents. They're usually in light shades of color. Personality Chika - as Kari's polar opposite - is lighthearted and cheerful, and always sees the silver lining in every problem. She loves cheering up people, and usually organizes parties for particularly unhappy people. Chika is an extrovert, and enjoys being around a lot of people, chatting away like there's no tomorrow. She hops around places, acting like a young child, and usually loves meeting people, dragging along poor Kari for the ride. However, Chika is also seen to be gloomy whenever there isn't any silver lining to be found at all, and usually Kari enjoys being with her more during this time. As the yuki onna ''of the Michikari Club, Chika is unusually seductive and alluring, and seems to attract more boys that way. Family Life Chika is the only child of two wealthy Japanese people. Itsuki Kurosawa is Chika's father, and it can be assumed that she got her white hair gene from him, as he had white hair ever since he was a child. He is more docile than his wife because of his job, but is as equally strict. Mayumi Amakura is Chika's mother, and the child of Chika's American grandmother and Chika's Japanese grandfather. The shade of her hair is the shade Chika uses for her dye. She is more agressive than her husband, and as equally strict. Relationships Hikari Dichter The Dichters are the family next door to the Kurosawas, so it was natural that the two met, at one point or another. They are yin and yang to each other, and balance out each other perfectly with their two contrasting personalities. However, Chika is usually more dominant with her outgoing personality, and thus drags Kari along everywhere, much to her chagrin. Tamaki Suoh Chika has no personal opinion on Tamaki, but usually takes after Kari; she calls him the Idiotic Host King, and sometimes she calls him Daddy Tamaki whenever in a very happy mood. Kyoya Ootori Sometimes Chika is scared of Kyoya, because of his 'Demon Lord' title, but usually she gets along with him really well. She also knows that him and her best friend agree on her hyperactivity, which she is nice enough to forgive. Mitsukuni Haninozuka Chika absolutely adores Honey, and will always show her adoration by showering him with bear hugs and cakes of all sorts of flavors. She has lunch with him every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Takashi Morinozuka In her own opinion, Chika thinks Mori is pretty cute whenever he acts on instinct, all fatherly to Honey, but she usually does this to trigger Kari's red face and sputtering personality. She knows that Kari sort of likes Mori, but won't say it. Kaoru Hitachiin Chika and Kaoru are close, but not as close as him and Kari. However, they usually connive together on how to bring Mori and Kari together. She loves spending time with him, and usually calls him Kaoru-kun when off-guard, making him slightly blush. Because of this, Hikaru assumes that Chika is flirting with Kaoru, and that Kaoru likes her. Hikaru Hitachiin Chika likes-dislikes Hikaru, partly because he was Kaoru's brother, and partly because Kari hated him. She thinks of him as the crude photocopy of Kaoru, with a mixed up personality. Hikaru himself calls Chika 'Chicken-chan' as an insult. Michi Tachibana Chika is somewhat scared of Michi, because the timid yet spooky little girl is part of the Black Magic Club. However, she tolerates Michi enough for Mitsukuni, and for the Michikari Club. Stories '''Main Stories' N/A Substories Silence Means Yes From A to Z, It's Chika and Me Category:Numbuh 6.13 Category:OC Girls Category:OCs Category:OC Ouran Academy Students Category:Original Characters